remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
New Namek
New Namek (Shin Namekkusei) is the new home of the Namekian race. It is similar to the original Namek, because of the green water, green sky and blue grass. History Following the destruction of the original Namek by Frieza, the revived Namekians were forced to spend an entire year on Earth inside the Capsule Corporation compound with Bulma and the Briefs. Eventually, King Kai discovered a planet with an atmosphere identical to that of Namek, and thus the Namekians were wished to that planet after bidding farewell to their friends from Earth. New Namek is mentioned and seen in the Cell Games Saga, Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, the Kid Buu Saga, and Baby Saga. During the Cell Games Saga, Goku travels to New Namek using Instant Transmission in order to find a replacement Guardian for Earth. Dende is selected, and happily accompanies Goku back to Earth. In The Return of Cooler, Cooler attempts to use New Namek as fuel for the Big Gete Star. Goku and some of the other Z Fighters battle Cooler, his Cyclopian Guards, and his Meta-Coolers on New Namek. Later in the series, Goku asks for the use of the Namekians' help to combat foes like Kid Buu, Baby, and Omega Shenron. During the events of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, New Namek was also mentioned by Sorbet when he and his men mention that they were trying to find the planet in order to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to resurrect Frieza, but couldn't locate it even with the help of the spy robots. In disgust, he orders them to stop searching after failing to locate the planet so Sorbet and his aide, Tagoma decided to go to Earth instead. This inadvertently spared the Namekians of having their planet invaded by the surviving remnants of the Frieza Force lead by Sorbet. In the manga's God of Destruction Beerus Saga, Old Kai and Kibito Kai retrieved the Namekian Dragon Balls as they thought Champa was after them but he wasn't. Kibito Kai then used the Dragon Balls to reverse the Potara Fusion of Shin and Kibito. Meanwhile, Sorbet sent his second in command Garana to lead the search team sent to find New Namek in order to secure the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive Frieza. In Age 778, Garana and his team located a mysterious planet-sized Dragon Ball only to run into Champa and Vados. Seeking the Dragon Ball that Garana and his team had found, Champa destroyed them with a finger beam. As a result, Sorbet was forced to end the search for New Namek and resolved to use the Earth's Dragon Balls instead by taking advantage of the Pilaf Gang. Moro invades New Namek for the Namekian Dragon Balls and is confronted by Goku and Vegeta upon his arrival. The planet is ultimately drained of its life energy and destroyed by Moro after he defeats both the Saiyans and the Galactic Patrol in a fierce battle, with nearly all of the planet's inhabitants dying along with it. ''Super INFINITY'' New Namek is the second home of the Namekian race. It is similar to the original Namek, because of the green water, green sky and blue grass. It located in the North Galaxy in the Universe 7 in Super INFINITY. 50 Namekians survived a horrible climate shift on the original Namek and discovered a planet with an atmosphere identical to that of Namek and named it New Namek. Known residents *Moori *Dende (up until being asked to come be Earth's guardian) *Cargo *Elder Tsuno *Namekians Video games In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, right before the Cell Games, the Z Fighters accompany missing Namekians back to New Namek. They get Grandpa Gohan's key from one of those Namekians who found it in the woods near Goku's house. In a cave there, the Z Fighters confront and defeat Cooler in his fifth form. New Namek appears briefly in the Story Mode of Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. In the latter, Future Babidi goes off to New Namek to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to place Buu under his control. Future Cooler and Future Broly join forces and help Future Babidi. The Z Fighters fight with them on New Namek, and later bring Future Dende to Earth to become the new Guardian have Dragon Balls on Earth again. According to Dragon Ball Online, an alternate version of future, Miira attacks New Namek in Age 851 and eventually destroys it in Age 853. Thus, the Namekians take refuge on Earth, where they remain. Category:Planets Category:Places in the Seventh Universe